Rewriting Our Story
by letloveguideyou
Summary: Emma and Regina were best friends in college. Their friendship ends suddenly l leaving Regina devastated. Regina realizes she had feelings for Emma. After three years, Regina comes to Storybrooke for grad school. She has moved on and has new friends. But what would be her surprise when she bumps into Emma after all this time? SwanQueen AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Regina were best friends in college. Their friendship ends suddenly after a phone callleaving Regina devastated. Regina realizes she had feelings for Emma. After three years, Regina comes to Storybrooke for grad school. She has moved on and has new friends. But what would be her surprise when she bumps into Emma after all this time? AU/OC (My first fanfic) Please tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

"People change, and not everybody is meant to stay in your life" she said.

"I'm not begging for your friendship Ems, I just want to understand why... Things had been going well, I just don't understand." Regina said.

"I just do not want you in my life anymore." Emma replied coldly.

"Well, I wish you the best for the rest of your life. Goodbye Ems, love you"

Regina then heard the line cut on the other side. And then she crumpled to the floor, a sob escaping her lips.

Three years later...

"Well, Ms. Mills, if you need anything else just call downstairs and I will be happy to assist you. Welcome to Storybrooke. I hope you find this town to your liking."

"Thank you" Regina replied as she heard the building manager go down the elevator. Regina sat down in the couch of her new apartment and looked out the window. Yes, this was a fresh start for her. She had finally gotten her acceptance letter for grad school. Storybrooke University was a small, but prestigious institution and Regina had worked really hard during college and on her tests to be able to get in.

"Well Regina, I am very happy to have you in this Neuroscience program. You come highly recommended and I hope we will make a good team this year" Dr. Hopper said.

Regina walked through campus with a radiant smile on her face. This was the freedom she needed. She had gone through a lot these past years losing her father, not so good relationships and her... Three years had gone by but it had taken Regina a long time to move on from that big heartache. Only recently had she realized and accepted that what she felt for Emma was more than friendship. But she had to move on.

It had been a rocky but intense friendship. They met during college. Regina was a year younger than Emma but they had clicked automatically. They both had their issues back then. Emma had been struggling with depression and Regina had been there for her, even when Emma wouldn't let anyone else get close. And Regina's problem, well she had cared too much. They talked, they fought, they laughed, they cried, they reconciled. They had both been immature and after reconciling after a fight on Emma's graduation, things had mysteriously gone downhill. It was as if Emma had cut Regina completely from her life and after that phone call, they had never spoken again. Emma had never tried to contact her again.

During the past three years, Regina hadn't been in a serious relationship. Sure, a lot of guys and girls had ended up in her apartment since then. Regina was after all, an attractive woman. She never missed a day at the gym, her toned olive skin contrasted perfectly with her black long hair. And Regina was smart. Her wits and her looks had attracted many, but she always stood at an arm's length from them, emotionally speaking.

Regina entered the Rabbit's Hole after a long day at the lab with Dr. Hopper. She loved her research but it left her pretty exhausted and she needed to relax.

" An apple martini, please" she told the bartender.

"Here you go" the girl said. "I'm Lacey, by the way. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here in Storybrooke?" the girl with the Australian accent asked.

"Yeah..I'm Regina Mills. I came for grad school" Regina replied.

"Oh, so you're Regina, Doctor Hopper hasn't stopped talking about how smart you are. I'm studying Psychology, senior year, and I take some of his classes" Regina was starting to like this girl. Lacey was wearing a blue shiny top and black slacks, and had her brunette hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Well, that's me, nice to meet you Lacey" she said with a shy smile. "Hey, my friends and I are going to the city for a party on Friday, would you like to come with us? I could show you around and all that" Lacey said. Regina was surprised by this girl. Regina was used to people being afraid of her. She always came off as serious and arrogant and very few people had been friendly with her first impression.

"Oh, um," Regina shifted awkwardly, "yeah, I'd like that, thanks..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Regina finished getting ready. She decided on wearing a simple knee-length black and purple dress . She didn't' know the dress code but after seeing Lacey's style, she figured this was ok. Her phone buzzed and Regina answered. "Hey, we're down here!" she heard Lacey's voice on the phone.

"I'll be down in a second," Regina replied as she took the elevator down to the street.

"Regina, this is Ruby, Killian, and my fiancée, Gold. Strange name I know... Guys this is Regina, the genius I was talking about."

"Well you forgot to mention her looks," Killian added, a mischievous grin spreading upon his face. "Nice to meet you, love." Regina said hi politely and jumped in the car. It was a 30 minute drive that Regina found surprisingly enjoyable despite Killian's constant innuendos.

"Shut up, you perv." Ruby said "Don't worry Regina, he's a good guy underneath it all."

"Wouldn't you like to see?" Killian answered in his suggestive Irish accent. Regina just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The whole bunch of friends stood at the door waiting.

"Oh hi! Come in!" A girl with short raven hair and fair white skin greeted them cheerfully at the door. "Too cheerfully" Regina thought.

"Hi Mary Margaret, happy birthday!" Lacey said. "This is Regina."

Regina thought she saw a flicker of recognition on Mary Margaret's face but it was soon replaced by that annoyingly sweet smile again.

"Nice to meet you, come in everybody, make yourselves at home" Mary Margaret said.

"Where can I leave this?" Regina asked, showing the drinks they had brought

"Oh sure, the fridge is at the end of the hallway to the right" Mary Margaret replied.

Regina was about to enter to the kitchen when the door burst open hitting her on the face. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I wasn't... Regina" the girl on the other side gasped. The blonde girl she hadn't seen in three years stood speechless in front of Regina mirroring the brunette's shocked face.

"Hello, Emma." Regina said trying to regain her composure but failed and brought a hand to her nose to ease the pain. "Holy shit, you haven't lost your strength, you klutz!"

"Here let me help" Emma said, leading Regina inside the bedroom on her right.

Emma was in shock but she reacted with a clear head trying to stop Regina's bleeding nose. She was a cop for a reason. She went to the bathroom and leaned against the wall that didn't face the mirror.

"God, Emma, calm down," she thought to herself. "This can't be happening! Why the hell is she here? She seemed surprised to see me so I guess she didn't know I was here. What now? This can't be happening to me. She probably is so angry…"

This was Emma's bedroom, Regina had no doubt about it. She waited on the bed while Emma went inside the bathroom to get a wet towel for her nose. Looking around, she noticed her room was simple but she had lots of pictures on frames on the wall. Most of them were of Emma and Mary Margaret, of their friends, and seemed fairly recent; but then she noticed that on her nightstand stood a picture she knew very well.

They had both gone on a ski trip when Regina was a junior. They were being silly and took a picture of both of them looking into the horizon. They had laughed about it, but this was one of the pictures that Regina used to love. They both looked so carefree and really happy. She kept it in an album on her bookshelf, but she hadn't looked at it in a while, since she decided to move on. Regina was shocked to see the picture there, in the nightstand for God's sake. She thought Emma had really cut her off from her life. The picture, however, told a different story. But she was too confused and didn't know if she had the courage to revisit that path again. So she decided not to mention anything about it.

"That hurt, you know." Emma didn't know if Regina was talking about her nose or about what had happened between them . Regina held the towel against her nose and Emma shifted awkwardly before asking.

"What are you doing here?"

" Well, you brought me inside your room in case you didn't notice" Regina replied with her usual sass. Emma stared at Regina uncomfortably. She looked at the purple dress that hugged tightly all of Regina's curves. She looked amazing. She shook her head.

"No, but really..."

Regina sighed. "I met Lacey, she invited me, I came. End of story. If I knew you would be here that would have changed things." Emma looked down, suddenly very interested in a spot on the carpet.

"So you're in Storybrooke?"

"Yes neuroscience with Dr. Archibald Hopper. ..Just moved in this week." Regina replied.

" Doctor Hopper is my therapist," Emma blurted.

"Well isn't this a small world..."Regina smirked. Regina turned around and despite her efforts her gaze shifted towards the nightstand where the picture stood. Emma couldn't help but follow the brunette's gaze.

"Regina..." Emma started.

"Emma? Are you in there? Have you seen Regina? She's Lacey's friend but I think she might have got lost on her way to the kitchen and I need to ask you, actually..." Mary Margaret's voice suddenly interrupted.

"Yes, we're here," Emma replied as Mary Margaret opened the door.

"Oh, great! I'm glad you finally met each other! Emma this is Lacey's friend. She just arrived to Storybrooke. She's like a genius or something. You look awfully familiar though… Have we met before?"

"I don't think so" Regina said, glancing at Emma and not at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret then noticed the swelling on Regina's face. "Oh, are you alright dear?"

"Yes it's nothing, don't worry," Regina stood up from the bed "I think I should get back to the party. Thanks for helping Emma." she said formally. Mary Margaret nodded and left the room with Regina following behind. Emma had just stood there frozen.

"Regina, wait!" Emma said. "Let me explain.." Now that she was here, she needed to clear up things between them. Her friends had become Regina's friends, after all. This was a mess. Regina turned around.

"I thought I wasn't _"meant"_ to stay in your life Emma," she replied with sarcasm. "I believe those were the exact words, and honestly, I don't want to hear it right now. I came to a party with _my_ friends, not to listen to your damn excuses."

Regina walked back down the hallway with a swirl of emotions inside her. She didn't want to face her again. She couldn't. Emma had hurt her like no one else and although she thought she had forgiven her to move on, her heart still hadn't. But she had to admit, Emma looked as beautiful as she remembered. Tonight she was wearing a red short dress with her blonde curls falling perfectly down her shoulders. If only Emma had reached out at some point, things would now be different. They both had changed. For once, Regina was surprised to hear that Emma was seeing a therapist. She had been completely against it during college, calling herself a broken freak.

" Regina.." Lacey shook her friend out of her reverie. " Are you ok?"

"What? Yes. Sorry I was just.." Regina waved a hand dismissively. Emma hadn't showed up even though it was Mary Margaret's birthday. Did she hate her that much? But then there was that picture… It certainly didn't make sense and Regina's pride hadn't let Emma explain. Despite everything that had happened, she had a good time at Mary Margaret's and her new friends. Killian had spent all night flirting with her, and although he wasn't quite her type, she welcomed the distraction. Whatever took her mind off Emma.

Regina thanked Lacey for the invitation and she went back up to her apartment. She was really grateful for these new friends, all of them, even Killian, but if Emma was part of the group, she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. Luckily she lived half an hour away, so she hoped she wouldn't see her as much.

Emma hadn't been able to go back to the party. She was quite in shock and didn't know how to act in front of Regina, especially with so much shared history that, because of Emma, had remained unresolved. Emma knew this, but she had ran away from her heart and started a new life. She became a cop and rented an apartment with Mary Margaret, her cousin. She never told Mary Margaret what had happened but she had always kept the picture, hopelessly wishing that Regina would find her. But she knew that wouldn't happen; she was the one supposed to take the first step.

... ... ...

Mary Margaret knocked on Emma's door later that night.

"Emma? Can I come in?" she saw the blonde sitting down in the bed with a bunch of wrinkled tissues beside her and her bloodshot eyes staring back full of sadness. "What's wrong? Does this have to do anything with Regina?"

Emma broke down sobbing again. "Oh Mary Margaret, I've been such a fool! This is all my fault."

"Honey, it's ok" Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma. She had spent all night wondering where she had seen Regina before until she remembered the picture on Emma's nightstand. The picture Emma had been so vague about and so reluctant to talk about. "I don't know what happened between you two but you can only go forward from here, no matter what happens." Emma nodded and turned to Mary Margaret.

" I just… don't want to talk about it right now.. I'm just really tired. I'm so sorry I wasn't in your birthday party. I promise I'll make it up to you" Emma replied.

" Don't worry, it will be fine" Mary Margaret said.

" No it probably won't, but thanks." Emma replied in a defeated voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for following/favorite and reviewing! English is not my first language so please bear with me! I hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Great! So much for wishing I would never see her again" Regina muttered to herself as she saw Emma walking out from Dr. Hopper's office. Emma glanced and saw Regina staring at her like a deer on the headlights.

"Regina, can we talk?" Emma asked shyly. Regina was surprised. Usually Emma expressed whatever she had on her mind. Regina had always deemed her as confident and often blunt. But this, this wasn't what she had been expecting.

Regina answered "What do you want Emma? I am in a hurry and I need to get to class," she said.

"I just need to talk to you, please Regina," she said, looking at her with those big deep green eyes that had always enthralled the brunette.

"Fine, I'll be home at 6, come around that time." Regina replied.

"Great! Thanks, I'll be there!" Emma said feeling relieved.

Regina was panicking. She still wasn't over Emma and Emma didn't know Regina had been… in love with her? No, that was too much... But she decided to stay with her feet firm on the ground and act perfectly normal. She was an adult now, with a life and responsibilities and Emma was the one that owed her an explanation; an explanation Regina had been waiting for three years and never came. Why did Emma want to talk to her anyways? She was the one that had walked away.

* * *

Emma knocked nervously on Regina's apartment door, not knowing that Regina had been unable to do anything the whole afternoon, because she was waiting for Emma. Regina opened the door and involuntarily gazed down at Emma. She was wearing tight jeans and a red leather jacket on top of her white tank top. God, she was gorgeous. She had been so stubborn as not to accept her feelings for Emma, labeling their relationship as "close friendship". But for Regina, the tender embraces, the loving words and the sweet kisses on the cheek and the forehead had meant so much more.

"Come in, Emma" the brunette guided Emma to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate?" Emma asked. Regina turned with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in one hand and a cup of apple cider on the other.

"Here you go" she said. "You remembered?" Emma asked surprised. "Oh honey, you know I don't forget easily" Regina replied coolly. Emma gulped understanding the double meaning.

"So what have you been up to?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, Miss Swan. I'm not making small talk with you." Emma flinched at Regina's formality. "You don't deserve that." Regina continued. You think you can just burst back into my life as if nothing happened? Why? Because you feel guilty? If I hadn't gone to your annoyingly sweet cousin, "Snow White's" party, you would have kept on living the same, blissful life without me. But yeah, you saw me, so now you come with your tail between your legs to what? Make fucking small talk?"

"Regina just listen ok?!" Emma finally lost it. This was the hot tempered girl Regina remembered. "I walked away, yes, it was my stupid fault and there has not been a day I don't regret it. I was lost, I was struggling, I… went through a lot." Emma suddenly became really quiet and Regina wondered what could have happened during those three years. " You… you were the only one that made me strong, Regina. I couldn't do that to you. You couldn't be the only person I could rely on. It was not fair to you, but you wouldn't have understood. You would just have kept pushing me and I didn't want that ok? I had given up on myself before you gave up on me. I did it, yeah, it was stupid, and it killed me to hurt you."

"Then why didn't you reach out once you were better?" Regina screamed out outraged. " I know what you were going through, and I admit I would have kept pushing because I cared and maybe it was immature and I thought that was what was best for you, but why the fuck didn't you call me when you started getting better? You made me the villain in the story and made me wonder if I had done something wrong! You can't just cut people out of your life and run away, leaving a mess behind!" Regina burst into tears "Why Emma, why didn't you look for me?"

All the anger and sadness that had bottled up inside Regina came rushing forward in a stream of tears. Emma let Regina cry and she saw all the pain she had caused her all because she had been a coward to admit what was really going on. There were many times when she could have contacted her, but her insecurity held her back. She knew it was up to her. Regina had made very clear that the ball was in her court. But Emma kept thinking Regina would never forgive her, and because if she reached out she would have to admit what she had tried to deny to herself for so many years.

"I was afraid" Emma muttered.

"Afraid?" Regina shook her head confused, "afraid of what?"

"Afraid of not being worthy of your forgiveness, and…. afraid of this…" Emma bent down and softly kissed Regina's lips tasting the salt of her tears and scared of what would come next.

Regina was startled, but the desire for this moment overpowered her anger and she kissed the blonde back with all the emotion that had been stored in her heart for the past three years. Suddenly, she realized what she had been doing and pulled back leaving a confused Emma staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. Please go…" Regina said. Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder but she quickly shook it off. "This is too much. You can't just... I can't... please go."

Emma stood up looking at Regina sitting down with her face hidden in her hands. She picked up her red leather jacket and left the brunette's apartment with a huge question mark in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! I am really motivated by all of you! Things will get kind of worse before they get better so thank you for your patience… Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Regina woke up the next day with a huge headache after crying so much. She had missed her Saturday class but she hadn't been able to fall asleep, replaying Emma's words and actions in her head. Her phone rang.

"Hey Regina, it's Lacey. Look, I know this is last minute but I was wondering if you could help me finish the invitations for the wedding. They need to be sent this week and Ruby kind of ditched me to go on a date with Whale and I…"

"Lacey, calm down. I have time and I could use a distraction, so it's ok. Just swing by. We can have lunch here or something" Regina replied.

"God, you're an angel! I owe you!" Lacey replied relieved.

Lacey arrived in the afternoon and walked in with a box overflowing with invitations.

"My, my, aren't you the popular one…" Regina said, noticing the bunch of envelopes Lacey was setting on top of the table.

"Not really, most of them are Gold's. He's pretty important and he has to invite certain people. I was hoping for a small wedding but hey, what matters is that I'm marrying him." Lacey rambled.

"Yeah, I suppose." Regina replied trying her best to hide the sadness and shock that had remained from the previous day.

Lacey kept going. "They're almost ready though, they just need to be sealed…" and she finally raised her face to look at Regina. "Oh my God, Regina, are you okay?" Regina had tried her best to freshen up and look presentable, but by Lacey's reaction, she hadn't been very successful.

"Yeah," Regina cleared her throat. "It's nothing. Don't worry, really. Let's start. I made lasagne and apple turnovers. I'll be right back and then you can tell me all about you and Gold." The two women started their task while Lacey told her story.

"...I know he has a dark past but I have been able to see past that. He is really sweet with me and he treats me like a princess…" Lacey continued. Regina smiled after seeing her friend so happy, but Lacey didn't miss the longing behind Regina's eyes. "Ok Regina, tell me what is going on. I'm here for you."

"Uh, it's complicated," Regina replied hesitantly.

"More complicated than my story?" Lacey asked curiously. Regina chuckled. Lacey's story had been a bit far-fetched. She couldn't believe how two extremely different people ended up together, especially with Gold's age difference.

"Ok, so you know Emma Swan..." Regina started.

" Yeah, Mary Margaret's cousin? I was surprised she wasn't there for her birthday, actually…"

"She was there" Regina replied watching Lacey's surprised face. "She and I, we have a complicated history..." Regina then described what had happened until then.

"And then, she kissed me… and it felt great. I kissed her back for goodness sake! But she hurt me too much, Lacey. I've spent three years keeping everybody on the outside, unwilling to open my heart. I came to Storybrooke for a new start and then you were so nice to me and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could let my guard down and let people in again. And then this happened and I don't know anymore. I care about her, but I can't risk getting hurt again like that. I just can't," Regina told Lacey.

"Oh Regina, I am so sorry. I had no idea. Emma doesn't talk much about her past. I'm sure this is really hard for you…" Lacey said. "If I may add though, from what I can see, Emma is really important for you but now that she's back in your life you need to choose to let go or really fight for her, because being in between will only bring you more pain." Lacey told her softly.

"I just don't know what I want, Lacey. This was supposed to be my fresh start, you know?" Regina sighed. "But I guess you're right. I need to face this and deal with Emma no matter the outcome. I need to close this circle and start a new one, with or without her."

* * *

"Ruby, hi!" Emma said walking into Granny's diner. "Look, is it ok if I crash tonight at your place?"

Ruby answered: "Yeah, of course, but I don't know if I will spend the night there," Ruby smirked. "Whale and I have a date..." She waited for her friend's reaction but the blonde seemed to be in another planet. "Umm, is everything ok, Emma? I can cancel if you want some girl time."

Emma sighed. She didn't need that kind of girl time. She needed girl on girl time with a specific someone. She hadn't been able to get that kiss of her mind. She hadn't expected Regina's reaction, but now she knew that she at least felt something for her too. But was it too late? She snapped out of her mental rambling and looked at Ruby "No, it's fine Ruby. I just need some time on my own. Have fun in your date though!"

Ruby didn't make it home that night, which was good because Emma was able to cry without feeling embarrassed or feeling like a burden to anyone. She hadn't wanted to go back home and face Mary Margaret's well-intentioned but sometimes overbearing questions. She had not been able to sleep much, and the anguish, sadness and regret were far from gone. In the morning, she left a note thanking Ruby and walked to where she had parked her car, ready to go back to the city.

She found a bright green post-it on top of her yellow bug. _We need to talk, call me. Regina Mills,_ and a phone number scribbled in Regina's neat handwriting. Emma's heart flipped inside as she grabbed her cellphone with her trembling hands. "Ok, Emma, calm down, do not get your hopes up" she told herself as she dialed.

"Regina, hi it's Emma"

"Hello Miss Swan... To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina replied.

"Miss Swan, huh…" Emma replied smugly. Regina was only formal she had her walls up. It had always been that way. Whenever Emma was hurt or scared she ran or did something stupid, but Regina hid behind her walls of formality. "Umm... the post it, you said, you left..."

Regina smirked listening to Emma's nervousness. Her cool and collected demeanor had given Regina the upper hand when talking to Emma, who was impulsive and often wore her heart on her sleeve. "Can you meet me at Granny's for lunch? There's something I would like to discuss." Regina asked "Uh, yeah… sure" Emma replied startled "I'll be right there."

"Hey Regina! What can I get you?" Ruby asked. Regina looked terrible; impeccable as always but with bloodshot eyes and dark rings under her eyes. "Oh, hi Ruby... Just coffee and salad, thank you." Emma got there rushing and sat down in the booth in front of Regina. Ruby noticed Emma hadn't got much sleep either, and seeing them together, well, it was too much of a coincidence, but she didn't say anything.

"Emma! You're still around! You ok?" Emma nodded as she sat down ignoring Regina's gaze

"I'll get the usual Rubes. Oh and here you go," Emma tossing Ruby her apartment keys. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime girlfriend!" Ruby winked.

Regina was surprised by this and felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. "Are you and Ruby…? She turned towards Emma. "I thought... I thought she was with Whale" she asked, remembering what Lacey had said, trying to disguise the obvious feelings in her voice.

"Oh no!" Emma replied. "I mean, she is with Whale. I just asked her if I could stay over because..." the blonde fidgeted avoiding Regina's gaze.

"You know what, your life is none of my business Miss Swan," Regina cut her suddenly.

"Regina…" Emma started.

"Emma look…" Regina said in a lower tone of voice. "About what happened yesterday… I'm not going to lie. I'm very confused. And I'm still trying to figure out what to do. You're back in my life and I realized I have never stopped caring about you and that will probably never change. But in these three years, I overcame the uncertainty of not knowing why everything had happened. I mourned the loss of our friendship. I dealt with my issues, got back up, and moved on with my life. I'm doing what I always wanted. I'm happy..."

Emma raised her eyebrows "You don't have to lie to me, you know… I can see you still have your walls up."

"And whose fault is that?" Regina said with a voice full of anguish "You can't just expect me to open my door to you and barge in pretending none of this happened. I used to live on edge with you, not knowing if the next thing you were going to do was run away or reject me, until you finally did, and even though I didn't understand why and it broke my heart, I felt kind of relieved because I would never had to risk getting hurt again because I cared for someone…I have tried to forgive you but my heart... well I had to keep it closed. I can't handle that kind of pain anymore, Emma."

Emma sighed. Her eyes were full of grief and regret. She knew the pain this had caused Regina but she had been a coward. She cared for her too much to run away again, so she knew she had to fix this somehow. "I know this is all my fault…but if you'd let me, I… I would like to make this right." she said.

Regina saw the vulnerability behind Emma's gaze. She knew she was sorry and that she meant it. She wanted to forgive her so bad, to reach out and wrap her arms around her, but she couldn't risk having her heart shattered in a million pieces like it had happened before. "I don't know, Emma, I kind of ran out of trust with you. I...I'm not ready for this. And it's going to take more than an apology to make this right and you know it. But we have the same friends now, and we'll have to deal with that. I think we can both be mature enough not to turn this into a drama every time we see each other. I trust I'm right." Regina said.

"Yes, I guess you're right..." Emma replied, lowering her gaze. "God! I fucked up big time didn't I?" she asked. Regina just nodded sadly. "I wish we could go back to where we were…" Emma said.

"I for one, don't. Believe it or not, our lives are in many ways much better than they were three years ago" Regina replied, her mind remembering her own immaturity, Emma's depression, every time both had been hurt. "I just want to finally move forward, Emma, and I was doing that exactly coming here to Storybrooke."

"I just don't want to lose you again, Regina," Emma said, placing a hand on top of Regina's.

"How can you lose someone that you don't have?" Regina smiled sadly, pulled back her hand, stood up, and left the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all your reviews, favs and follows! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Emma stood at her boss's door waiting for him to arrive. Detective Spencer rarely called her to his office. Emma didn't know what this was all about. Sure, the past few weeks had been hard for her, with the whole _"Regina doesn't want me in her life right now and it's my fault"_ situation, but precisely because of that, she had been completely immersed in her job. Her friends had invited her to hang out on several occasions, but she had refused telling them she was very tired. It was true, but she had been working extra hours precisely to avoid hanging out with her friends and bumping into Regina. She knew she would have to sooner or later but she didn't know if she was ready. She didn't want to lose Regina, but her hope of being friends with her again was running very low after their last conversation.

"Ehem," Emma heard Detective Spencer clear his throat and snapped out of her inner musing. "Officer Swan, come in please," he said as he beckoned her inside her office. "You may take a seat." Emma sat down and tried to remain calm. She really didn't know what to expect.

"Well, Emma. I am happy to say that I am impressed with your performance. Ever since you started working with us you have displayed a remarkable commitment to your job, which is why I would like to ask you; what would you say if you got promoted to sheriff? "

Emma couldn't believe her ears. She had been waiting on this moment for such a long time, that she had almost given up on getting promoted. She knew that most likely she would have to move, but it was worth it considering this immense opportunity. And besides, the only reason Mary Margaret hadn't moved in with David was because of their shared rent. That would no longer be a problem. "I'd be honored, sir, thank you. But where would this be? Is it close to the city?"

"Are you familiar with Storybrooke? It's a small town about half an hour away, where SU is. It's mostly college students, but I'm sure you will find there's plenty of law enforcing to do. There's already an apartment the State Police department owns and it has been fully prepared for your arrival." Spencer replied.

Emma nearly choked when she heard it was Storybrooke. She couldn't believe it. In the past couple of weeks, she had only visited once for her session with Dr. Hopper but other than that, she had been avoiding the town, uncertain about what to do with Regina. But she had to accept this promotion. It was certainly an incredible opportunity she was not willing to let go. "Suck it up, Emma," she thought to herself.

"I am familiar with Storybrooke, detective. I have some friends there. And I will do it sir, thank you for this opportunity. I will not let you down." Emma said confidently trying to mask the anxiety she felt beneath her façade.

* * *

"108 Mifflin Street. Apartment 5b," she told the movers. The address sounded oddly familiar, but she didn't give it much thought. Around noon, she drove her yellow bug to Storybrooke. The moving van had taken most of her stuff earlier thar morning, so she would have all afternoon to unpack and settle in her new apartment. As she drove down Mifflin Street, a feeling of dread started to settle in the pit of her stomach. "No, it can't be. This is too much of a coincidence," she told herself. She parked her car as she arrived to said address, and there it was, the same apartment building Regina lived in.

* * *

Regina had been feeling lonely, almost regretting her last words to the blonde. Had she been too harsh with her? She knew she needed to set boundaries and be firm with what she wanted, but deep down, she knew it would be very hard to stay away from her for long. She had gone out a few times with her friends, but there had been no sign of Emma. Regina didn't know whether to feel worried or relieved.

She had seen the movers bring quite a few boxes to the apartment right above hers. She knew it belonged to the Police Department, because she had wanted to rent that apartment when she first arrived, since it was at the top floor. She had heard that a new sheriff was arriving to town. Regina was looking for a distraction that night. It had been a while since she'd been with someone, and she thought that maybe, she could get acquainted with the new sheriff and see where things went from there. Hopefully he or she was hot. She baked her famous apple turnovers, put them on a plate, wrapped them in a cloth napkin, and went upstairs to greet her new neighbor.

She knocked on the door of apartment 5b and waited listening to the footsteps approaching the door on the other side.

"Emma" Regina whispered in shock as she found the blonde standing at the door dressed in nothing more than denim shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was up on a messy bun and she was barefoot. But Emma didn't look surprised to see her, she smiled and shrugged apologetically at the brunette and said "I'm the new sheriff… I had no idea, really… Please come in."

Regina went inside. The apartment was amazing. It looked more like a bachelor's loft; very minimalistic. She could see the pizza box lying in the middle of the kitchen and well, boxes everywhere. There was music playing in the background, and Emma opened one of the cupboards reaching for two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "Here, you look like you could use a drink" she said.

"Thanks" Regina curtly nodded as she gulped her drink.

Emma sat down on the stool on the bar next to the kitchen. "Why did you come up here? By the look on your face, you didn't know I was the one moving in"

"I just wanted to welcome the new sheriff that's all, and offer her my help" Regina said.

"Bullshit" Emma said laughing. "You wanted something else, didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have come at this time, having baked your smoking delicious apple turnovers, and dressed like that. I have to say, Mills, I'm impressed" she pointed at Regina who indeed was wearing tight skinny jeans and a halter shirt that left very little to the imagination.

Regina's cheeks blushed furiously as she glared at Emma. "Regina, relax, I'm just messing with you" Emma said. "But since you are already here, I might take you up on your offer…" she smiled teasingly leaning closer to the brunnette.

Regina was at a loss for words. Emma knew her and had called her bluff. She didn't know what to do now, and she was racking her brain for something to say. "Umm… do you need help unpacking?" she asked.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that" Emma said smiling, and both women felt they had taken a step in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Please feel free to comment on anything... Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Regina had downed her glass of whisky in one shot and she didn't hesitate to refill her glass several times as they both were unpacking. She regretted offering her help at first, but then realized leaving Emma's apartment would only make things worse. So she decided booze would help things.

Emma was kind of jealous that Regina had come up with the intention of screwing whoever had become the new sheriff. She couldn't help but thinking that black halter top which was showing a significant amount of cleavage and was driving her insane at the moment, was not meant for her. But she tried to shut down her feelings and accept Regina's help unpacking.

They started to unpack the boxes for Emma's bedroom since it was the most urgent place. "I can't believe you still have this!" Regina laughed pulling out a bunch of old CD's labeled with colored Sharpie's " Can we listen to them? Please?" Regina pouted. Emma laughed and nodded as Regina happily skipped through the living room to play the CD in the fancy Audio System.

"It's our song, Emma!" Regina said excitedly as_ For Good _ from Wicked, started playing. Emma looked at a tipsy Regina starting to sing at the top of her lungs with a brush in her hand. _" I've heard it say..._ Oh, come on Emma! You have to do this _… but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you…" _Emma reluctantly walked towards Regina grabbing a whisk from the kitchen box, using it as microphone. Both friends started singing and laughing. making fools of themselves._"...because I knew you, I have been changed, for good…" _they finished in unison and smiled to each other. It felt really good to remember the happy moments.

Soon, they fell into a familiar banter reminiscing about old times in college."Oh my God, do you remember the time we got stuck in the elevator with all the senior party's booze?" Emma said.

"That was your fault, dear. There was only an emergency stop button and no way to restart it remember? But it was definitely epic," Regina replied. "And the booze certainly made up for the three hours we were stuck in there."

"Well, but the time we locked Blue in the laundry room, that was definitely your making" Emma said. "Well, that bitch deserved it" Regina laughed. "She was a pain in the butt..."

* * *

"Ok, so bathroom check, clothes , check. Next box. I wonder what other things we will find next… I have to say, your panties in the last box looked sexy, schmexy..." Regina wiggled her eyebrows and smirked said as she picked another box up but it was too heavy, and Regina was already drunk , so all the contents fell down. Regina gasped in surprise realizing what was in that box. Pictures of them together, cards and letters, and random gifts Regina had given Emma throughout the years were now scattered in the carpet in Emma's bedroom. "You kept these?" she asked surprised."

"Of course I did" Emma replied nervously from her spot on the carpet. "You already know I never stopped caring about you." she whispered and looked down. She saw Regina kneeling beside her attempting to pick up the scattered mess on the ground. She felt a knot in her throat when she saw Regina pick up a picture from Emma's graduation, the last day she had seen her, three years ago. She looked up and found those big brown eyes staring straight into her own with a mixture of emotions swirling in them.

"Regina, I.." she began, but Regina closed the distance between them and captured Emma's lips and kissed her passionately, almost frantically, as if making up for lost time. Emma was startled but felt her stomach do a back flip and soon sighed and leaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in Regina's short locks , opening her mouth as the brunette requested insistently entrance into her mouth. Regina's moans made heat spread down to Emma's core as she sucked and nibbled below her ear and down to Regina's collarbone. She felt Regina's hands on her hair and sliding down her back. Emma pushed Regina and fell on top of her on the carpet. She felt Regina's knee make contact with her burning heat and let out a soft moan.

"Regina…" she panted."

"Shut up" Regina growled, as she slid her hands under Emma's shirt. "Regina, please," Emma sighed losing her resolve.

"Please what, dear?" she hoarsely breathed.

"Stop." Emma said as she rolled to the side and sat down beside Regina. The brunette looked at Emma with eyes filled with desire and confusion " You're drunk, Regina." If we are going to do this, it's going to be the right way. I don't want you to do something you regret in the morning"

"But, I want you, Emma" Regina said.

"Don't make this more difficult than what it already is. Regina. Believe me, I want you too, but not like this…. not like this." Emma repeated as if trying to convince herself.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Emma said. Regina chuckled and let Emma help her up and walk her to her apartment downstairs. Emma laid the brunette down in her bed and covered her with a soft blanket. Almost immediately Regina started drifting to sleep. "Goodnight, dear" Emma whispered as she placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Emma..." Regina said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Will you stay with me?" she heard the brunette mutter.

Emma thought about it. She could very well do this. She had the whole weekend to settle so there was no hurry. She really wanted to cuddle and hold her through the night, but she didn't know how much Regina would remember in the morning. The brunette was a silly, and apparently horny drunk, but she also was prone to suffer from blackouts. She debated with herself, and told Regina "I'll be on the couch if you need me, ok?" Regina nodded and fell asleep. Emma placed another kiss on the brunette's forehead , grabbed a blanket and walked to the couch where she lied down, thinking about everything that had happened that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke up in a haze and with a huge headache. She looked around and winced at the ray of light filtering through her window hitting her face. She always woke up before the sun came out. Her alarm had not gone off. She didn't even remember setting it. Wait, she had been upstairs with Emma the previous evening. How did she end up here?

She sat up and leaned her head back against the headboard. Slowly, she began making sense of what happened the night before. She knew she had gotten pretty wasted to have such blurry memories. She remembered singing at the top of her lungs dancing around Emma's apartment and then it hit her. Kissing Emma, both her hands tangled in her hair, the blonde's hands touching her body and kissing her in a delicious way. A blush crept up her face. Had it gone further than that?

God! What did I do? What did this mean? She noticed she was still wearing the clothes from the day before and sighed in relief. She knew nothing more had happened, she probably had passed out at some point. But why was she here, on her bed, with no sign of Emma around.

She couldn't handle this. She couldn't let Emma know what she remembered. What if Emma had been drunk too and it had just been something in the heat of the moment? Both were attracted to each other, that had been pretty clear. However, things had been complicated between them. Regina wasn't ready to risk opening her heart completely to someone, the same someone who had made her close it in the first place.

Time would tell what happened between them but Regina also knew that the avoiding stage had officially ended. When Emma lived half an hour away, it was relatively easy to do it, even if the blonde never left Regina's thoughts. But now, Emma was sheriff and lived upstairs. Avoiding her wouldn't work for either of them.

She had to pretend she didn't remember. It wasn't entirely a lie, and even though she knew she was risking Emma knowing something was off, she didn't want to talk about it with her. Emma knew she sometimes blacked out, it was nothing new. Regina rubbed her eyes and lazily stood up. She was starving. She entered the kitchen only to discover Emma leaning down reaching for milk on her open fridge.

"Emma?" Regina said groggily.

" Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty" Emma said. Regina glanced around and noticed the blankets on the couch. "Did you sleep here?" she asked.

" You.. you mean you don't remember?" Emma asked hesitantly, a strange mixture of sadness and relief that Regina didn't miss. Emma was an open book when it came to her emotions.

"Umm, no, not really, I remember us singing while unpacking but I don't know... It's all very hazy " Regina trailed vaguely.

"Oh, okay. I brought you down here cause you were really drunk and then I slept on the couch," Emma shrugged awkwardly, omitting the important details. Regina had bloody kissed her! And that had quickly escalated in a heated make out session that could have easily become more. Emma didn't know whether to be relieved or suspicious Regina didn't remember.

Regina didn't push it and racked her brain to change the topic.

"So you cook now?" she asked smirking.

"Well, yeah.. Mary Margaret taught me. We shared the apartment so she was kind of getting tired of cereal for breakfast and mac&cheese for dinner when it was my day to cook." Emma laughed.

"Well, those pancakes look delicious" Regina said shyly as Emma placed a plate with pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Thanks" I thought you might like them after yesterday. Emma blushed but turned around to hide it. She just couldn't take last night out of her head.

"Emma, listen" Emma turned around from the kitchen counter, looking expectantly at Regina "I think we can give this friendship thing a chance again. I... I had a good time yesterday."

"So did I. It felt like old times but different at the same time, you know? You're different. We're different and that's good, I guess. I would very much like being friends again with you, Regina" _and more than friends, _Emma added silently in her mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer, I tried to merge the next chapter into this one but it wasn't ready and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Thanks for your reviews and support! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Here it goes!**

* * *

"So Emma, what do you think?" Ruby entered her room wearing a skin tight sequined red dress that ended barely below her butt. Emma knew it was pointless to convince Ruby to wear something a tad bit less revealing whenever they went out.

"If it wasn't you Ruby, I'd have to arrest you" Emma chuckled.

"Thank you, Emma!" apparently, Ruby had taken it as a compliment. "It's not every day one of your best friend moves into town and becomes THE SHERIFF! It's your welcoming party, after all... What kind of friend would I be if I didn't wear my hottest outfit?"

"Well, I have to say, you get brownie points for making all the guys focus on you instead of me. You know I sometimes hate being the center of attention. It's not like I'm moving from Europe, anyways. The city is just half an hour away"

"Half an hour is as good excuse as any to celebrate, Ems, so let's go, we're gonna be late. I don't want to miss Happy Hour" Ruby said, while walking chipperly out of the apartment.

Emma laughed as she trailed after Ruby. She was wearing a black leather dress with high heels, that made her look stunning and she knew it. She had worn it on purpose and for one person in particular. Someone she was hoping would be there. Emma had invited Regina to her party at the Rabbit's Hole. She knew Regina used to keep to herself, but now that they were friends again and shared the same friends too, Emma knew there was a good chance Regina would show up.

Emma went inside the Rabbit Hole and immediately recognized her friends. They were the rowdiest crowd, for sure, and there was a good turn out. Even Mary Margaret had come with David from the city. Lacey and Gold were talking with them. She saw Tink, her new deputy, chatting with Killian and August.

"Emma!" Lacey walked over and wrapped Emma in a warm hug. "I know you come here often and even though we all know you, now you're an official Storybrooker" she grinned.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, love. I know the real reason behind your move. You couldn't stay away from me" Killian said mischievously while he hugged her.

"Right Killian, that was precisely it." Emma laughed. Emma continued greeting people. She knew her friends had made an effort to plan this night just for her. She turned around and came face to face with Regina, who was wearing a deep blue, one-strap dress, that highlighted her tan skin beautifully. Emma gulped and felt the blood rush to her face.

"Regina, you came!" Emma said a little breathlessly.

"Of course I did! Why would I miss this?" Regina flashed her smile that made Emma melt inside and that raised her hopes. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

"Tink, who's that?" Emma sat next to her deputy and new friend. She pointed to the man with a gruffy beard talking to Regina.

"Oh, that's Robin. He's a friend of mine. I invited him, I hope you don't mind." Tink replied.

"Not at all" Emma replied distractedly. She was the one who was supposed to be with Regina, not this Robin guy. _What kind of guy is named after a bird anyways?_ She clenched her fists and swallowed the knot of jealousy that had been caught in her throat. Apparently, Tink had been oblivious to her reaction. "Pretty cute, isn't he? It seems he's hitting it off pretty well with your friend over there."

Emma saw Regina giggling at some joke Robin had said and then Robin leaning to kiss Regina. "Yeah it seems he is," Emma said in a low voice. "Excuse me for a second."

"Ruby," Emma said, trying to hold back tears. "I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going back home. The party was awesome, thank you, see you tomorrow?"

"Victor, give me a minute, I'll be right back." Ruby said to her new acquaintance and dragged Emma to the bathroom. "Umm, excuse me, missy, but I'm not buying it. What's wrong ?" Ruby asked.

"I can't really talk about it right now," Emma said as she began breaking into tears.

"Are you sure, Emma?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," she sobbed "I just need to go home, I'll tell you later, I promise, I just… can't talk right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Nah, Rubes, it's ok, I'll be fine, you enjoy your time with Victor? And please say goodbye to everyone for me…" Emma said. Ruby leaned in and hugged her friend.

"Alright, but tomorrow I'm coming over, okay? And you better tell me everything." Emma nodded and left the bar through the back door sobbing all the way to her apartment. She had tried so hard to gain back Regina's trust and become her friend. Things were moving in the right direction between them, but apparently, she was never going to be good enough for her.

* * *

Regina had mustered the courage to show up at the Rabbit's Hole for Emma's party. Things were progressing between Emma and her, but she was too scared to take things to the next level. She was still too scared of entrusting her heart to someone else. So she decided she would try to take Emma out of her mind and distract herself as she had done before, countless of times. After all, Emma thought she didn't remember the kiss. That's why, when Robin showed up, she started flirting shamelessly with him.

He was attractive, and a few years ago, before she met Emma and fell head over heels in love with her, she would have given him a chance. She glanced around and saw Emma super busy jumping from conversation to conversation. She couldn't help checking her out as she walked in her tight leather dress and heels. Regina smiled and licked her lips, turning to whatever Robin was saying pretending to giggle. Unfortunately Robin mistook it as a signal and kissed her. Regina responded to the kiss for a second when she suddenly realized she couldn't keep fooling herself. First, she had gone up to greet the "new sheriff" looking for a distraction, and now Robin, when who she wanted was obviously Emma. Emma had been trying to gain back her trust and she knew she had changed. Regina knew she was just being a coward looking for superficial flings that wouldn't satisfy her heart the way a certain blonde would.

She pushed a hand to Robin's chest. "Robin, I'm sorry. I can't do this" Robin looked at her startled. "Look, you seem like a really nice guy but I… I have to go sorry." She barely knew the guy, so she knew she didn't owe him an explanation.

Regina stood up and left the bar. She sat inside her car resolved to take that leap of faith and trust Emma once again. _This risk was worth it_, she thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, you have every right to kill me. I went out of town and couldn't update earlier. Plus, it's the end of the semester, you know how it goes...**

**But thanks for waiting. This chapter is the longest I've written so I hope you like it. R&R!**

**Warning: Self-harm present in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Regina knocked on Emma's door the following morning. She wanted to make sure that neither of them were drunk before she told Emma she was willing to take this chance. She was surprised and suspicious to find Ruby opening the door.

" What do you want, Regina?" Ruby said out in anger. Regina was confused. What had she done that made Ruby react so hostile? But Regina wasn't one to back down or look embarrassed.

"I'm here to see Emma," she said coldly.

"Well, she doesn't want to see you right now._" _Ruby replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina frowned.

"Exactly that, she doesn't want to see _you, _so I suggest you leave before you make things worse."

Regina was getting more worked up and more confused by the second. "I beg your pardon, but who do you think you are?"

"A good friend, that's who I am, so please go away now" Ruby said shutting the door and leaving a shocked and confused Regina behind it.

* * *

Ruby shut the door behind her and went to Emma's room. Emma had told her everything that had happened until the previous night and Ruby knew Emma was smitten with Regina, but when Regina had showed up and worse, acted so clueless and confused, Ruby had to make her leave. Emma wouldn't be able to see her now and deal with it. Ruby was scared. She knew that Emma had struggled with depression and these years had been better, but Ruby had found her this morning hiding under the covers, staring into empty space, wearing the clothes from the night before. She had refused to eat anything, and she shared what had happened without any emotion, totally detached as if telling someone else's story, but Ruby could see all the pain hidden behind Emma´s words devoid of feeling.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, nobody, they got the wrong apartment" Ruby lied. "Seriously Emma, it's nearly dinner time and you haven't eaten a thing since you woke up. Please"

"Rubes, thanks for being here all day, but I'll be fine really" Emma said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm fine, I promise, I'm an adult, I don't need a babysitter"

Ruby sighed. She had called her boss at the diner telling her she would be a little late, but she knew that Granny didn't like to be crossed. "I'll leave, if you eat something" the brunette said.

"Fine…" Emma stood up, walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple of the basket still sitting on her kitchen counter. Ruby walked behind her. Emma took a large bite of the apple. "Happy?" she said with her mouth full.

Ruby smiled at her and said. "Ok, I have to go to work, but promise me you'll call me if you need anything"

Emma nodded as she watched Ruby leave her apartment. She then looked down at her apple remembering the basket had come from Regina and threw it aggressively in the trash can and broke down sobbing.

* * *

Regina didn't know what was up between Ruby and Emma or why Ruby had seemed overly protective of Emma. A thousand theories circled through her head. Did Ruby like Emma? Had something happened from one night to the other? Why would Emma not want to talk to her then? And then it hit her. Robin. Emma must have seen what happened between them last night but she clearly hadn't stayed to see Regina ditching Robin. Why would she? It would have been equally painful to see Emma with someone else, Regina now realized. She slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned in frustration. _How could I be so stupid? _Yes, Emma was the one that had hurt Regina in the first place but she knew how hard it was for both of them to trust, and they had been taking baby steps towards each other. If Regina hadn't been that afraid to open up again and love again, she would have realized how Emma was really proving her love to her. She grabbed the book next to her and threw it at the mirror in front of her in frustration, shattering to a thousand pieces. She would have to fix this. She just hoped this mess could be fixed once and for all.

She heard someone going down the steps of the building stairs. She glanced down the window and saw Ruby leaving the building. She had to see Emma and explain what happened. She was full of regret and frustration and she hoped that Emma . She knew she had to come clean about everything including the night of the kiss if she wanted to restore the trust between them. She wasn't willing to lose Emma again, even if this time it was her fault.

After an hour or so, she finally gathered the courage to go up and explain everything to Emma. She didn't even bother to hide the tear marks of her frustration about what had happened earlier. She walked up and knocked the door, but didn't get an answer. She knocked again.

"Emma, it's me Regina, please open the door," she said raising her voice but started getting worried when she didn't get an answer. She had a flashback of a moment similar to this one. They had just had a big fight when they had just started being friends and Emma was in her worst moments of her depression. That time, she had found the blonde passed out on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka beside her. She had ended up in the hospital because of intoxication.

"Emma, I know you must hate me right now, but please open the door." _Ok, Regina think, she must have a spare key somewhere. _ She looked under the mat and there it was. Regina scoffed and shook her head. For the sheriff, she was too predictable, but yet again, the building was pretty safe. She went inside the apartment but didn't see her anywhere.

"Emma?" she said entering her room. "Where are you Emma?". Regina then noticed the bathroom door was open and Emma was leaning against her bathtub with a razor in her hand and a thin red stripe of blood on her wrist. "Oh Emma, no, please, come here" she pleaded.

Emma looked at her and started sobbing. "Why can't I be enough for you?" she whispered. Regina was shocked at the blonde's words and things started clicking inside her mind. Her kiss with Robin had threatened Emma's most vulnerable side. Her worthiness to be loved. She knew of Emma's past of rejection and abandonment, of going from one foster home to the other without knowing who would want her. She had evetually found a caring family in the Whites but that didn't make the past any easier. A deep pang of regret went through Regina and she vowed to herself she would not do the same mistakes again. She walked down to the blonde, grabbing the razor from her hand, helping her to stand up and helping her to sit down on her bed. She went to grab a wet towel and some ointment from the bathroom and she quietly started wiping the blood from Emma's wrist, bandaging her wound.

"Why?" Emma sobbed, muttering to herself more than to Regina.

"Oh honey, please, please look at me," she said, putting a hand on Emma's cheek gently and turning her to face her. "It is I that don't deserve you, you're beautiful, wonderful, so strong…"

Emma scoffed and raised her bandaged wrist in front of Regina "Strong?"

Regina reached out and wiped the tear running down Emma's face. "Yes, strong, your life hasn't been easy and I know it, and look how far you've come along. You're the sheriff of this town; you are able to help people the way you wanted to. You rose above the crap in your life and proved the world you could do it when everything in your past was giving you a reason not to keep fighting, I couldn't be more proud of you, Emma. And this," she said, tenderly holding the blonde's wrist between her hands," this is my fault. I hurt you where I should've known you were more vulnerable, all because I was afraid to let myself love you, not admitting that… that I have been in love with you from the first moment I met you. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Emma was stunned at Regina's words. She looked at her with hope in her eyes and shyly asked. "And, what about Robin?" Regina looked at Emma full of guilt in her face. " If I could undo what I did, I would. I was there to see you! But fear made me think I could hide my feelings from you, yet it was until Robin kissed me, that I knew I had to be honest with myself, with you, and take the risk of loving you. I'm so sorry Emma; I hope you can forgive me. You know I love you, but I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me"

"Regina, I…" Emma started and she leaned closer to the brunette.

"Wait, there's something else you should know. I want to lay all the cards on the table, before you say anything." Regina took a deep breath. " I remember… about the night you arrived to Storybrooke... You... we..."

"I know" Emma interrupted. Regina looked up embarrassed.

"You do? How?"

"Superpower, remember? I just didn't know if you had regretted what we did or could've done, the next morning, which was why I didn't say anything." Emma had been feeling really insecure wondering if it had meant something to Regina or it was something that happened in the heat of a drunken moment.

"I was the one that was scared, Emma . Oh God, I'm so sorry. If you only knew how much I want you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You're just perfect as you are, and no matter what happens, what you choose, what I think about you will never change."

Regina's confession was more than Emma could handle. She tangled her hand on Regina's hair and looked straight into her eyes. "You're perfect to me, too."

* * *

**FLUFF coming next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Sorry for making you wait... Here goes the much awaited smuff... R&R!**

* * *

"I was the one that was scared, Emma . Oh God, I'm so sorry. If you only knew how much I want you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You're just perfect as you are, and no matter what happens, what you choose, what I think about you will never change."

Regina's confession was more than Emma could handle. She tangled her hand on Regina's hair and looked straight into her eyes. "You're perfect to me, too."

* * *

Emma stared deeply into Regina's eyes. Their foreheads were pressed together and her breath grew uneven. Regina leaned in closer and whispered hesitantly "Can I?..."

"Oh God, yes!" Emma said, unable to wait and captured Regina's lips into a soft kiss. Regina sighed into the kiss and kissed her back, both lips melding together and growing more passionate by the second. Emma could feel Regina's smile as she pulled back to breathe. Regina chuckled at the blonde's disappointed sigh that left her lips at the lack of contact.

But this was short lived, as Regina crashed her lips into Emma's flushing her body against her as they both let themselves fall into the bed. Emma's tongue demanded for entrance and Regina moaned as she felt her whole body set on fire. She slid her hands under Emma's tank top and stroked the muscles on her back. Emma trailed kissed down her neck and she moaned deliciously, her back arching at the sudden contact of Emma's knee between her legs

Regina slid her hands further down under Emma's shorts gasping when she felt Emma's wet panties as she cupped her core, eliciting a delicious moan.

"Clothes…" Regina panted… "Off… now…"

"Well, aren't you a bossy one..." Emma breathed huskily into Regina's ear, clearly aroused. Emma lifted her arms, letting Regina slide her tank top off her. Regina let out a deep moan relishing the view of the bra-less blonde in front of her. She licked her lips as she pushed the blonde onto her back on the bed and began trailing kisses on her collarbone while palming her perky tits.

"You too…"Emma said. Regina swiftly slid her shirt off letting Emma in full view of her lacy black bra covered breasts. She then leaned back down and started licking Emma's left nipple while massaging her other breast, making Emma writhe from desire below her.

"Regina…" Emma panted. Regina paused but proceeded to lick and suck Emma's other nipple before replying.

"Yes, beautiful?" She replied.

Emma watched Regina's tousled hair, smeared lipstick and eyes burning with desire and almost became undone in that second. She had waited so much for this moment but never thought it would actually happen. She met Regina's gaze of lust and adoration and said, "Fuck me."

Regina smiled wickedly. "With pleasure". She continued pressing kisses down the blonde's stomach as she removed Emma's shorts and panties. She started kissing Emma's inner thighs inhaling the scent of her arousal.

"Stop teasing," Emma said through gritted teeth and bucked her hips looking for contact.

"Who says I'm teasing?" Regina replied huskily as she finally started sucking the blonde's clit and slightly grazed it with her teeth. Emma's hips bucked again and Regina's hands grabbed her pushing them down to hold them in place while she continued her ministrations.

"Inside…" Emma let out a moaned breath. Regina slid a finger into Emma's entrance letting Emma adjust to the rhythm before adding another one and slowly thrusting in and out. Regina readjusted her position up and captured Emma's lips in another searing kiss while increasing the pace in her thrusting.

"God yes! Faster..." Emma panted. Regina felt Emma's walls hugging her fingers and knew the blonde was close. The blonde pushed herself harder onto Regina's fingers. "Yes, Regina… I'm close.."

"Come for me, Emma" Regina said. Emma became undone as she trembled in front of Regina. Regina held her and kept slowly thrusting letting Emma ride out her orgasm. Emma smiled up at the brunette. "You're amazing, you know that?..." Regina smiled down at the blonde below her. Emma's smile turned mischievous and full of desire as she said "Don't even think this is over yet." She now was the one flipping the brunette on her back unclasping her bra and sliding it off Regina, and taking off her black slacks and lacy panties.

"Emma, really, you don't have to do this." Regina said.

"Oh, I know…" Emma replied nonchalantly "But I want to… " Emma said while grabbing and massaging Regina's boobs and then lowering her body down to the brunette's core. She lifted her eyes to meet the woman's vulnerable gaze. "You're absolutely beautiful," Emma said before lowering her mouth to Regina's mound while flicking and licking in all the right places.

Regina couldn't think straight. Emma was doing things to her that she had only imagined or dreamt about. She wondered with slight jealousy how Emma had learnt to do this, but her thoughts were suddenly muted by the sight of a naked blonde with her own juices dripping down her chin. "You're so wet, Regina" Emma said huskily as she dipped her tongue deeper into the brunette's folds. Regina bucked against Emma's mouth, pushing her head deeper into her. Her back arched as she came with force in one of the strongest orgasms she had had until now.

They both laid down cuddled in one another, as Emma pressed a soft kiss to Emma's back. "That was…Wow" Emma sighed.

"I didn't know I had the power to render you speechless, my dear" Regina said turning around to face Emma.

"Cocky much?" Emma replied.

Regina smirked. "Well you know me…" Emma smiled but she turned serious as if considering something.

"I do in a way...you are Regina…But in other ways I don't, not really… There's so much I have missed, so many things that have changed in each of us and between us. I... I want to discover all that… I feel like I need to" she said shyly.

"Mhmm," Regina nodded. "I think it's a good idea, and God you're probably going to hate me for what I'm about to say, especially after you know, we had sex. But I think it would be a good idea if we took all of this slow." Emma frowned in confusion. "I mean," Regina continued. "We went from best friends, to enemies, and now well whatever this is… I just don't want either of us to get hurt because we're going too fast. There are so many questions and so many things that have happened in these years that I think we owe this to each other. And I don't think I could bear losing you again, Ems"

Emma nearly melted at the sound of her old nickname. She knew the brunette was right. They were stronger but still very fragile, especially when it came to each other. A fatal mistake of either of them, butt headed as they were, could break them past the point of no return. It was going to take a lot of honesty and hard work for them to finally heal their relationship, but Emma was willing to give her everything to do this, and from what Regina had said, she did too; even if that meant they had to take things slow in the physical side of their relationship.

"Ok," Emma replied softly and then added: "Regina Mills, would you go out in your first date with me?" Regina beamed at the blonde. "I would love to." She nestled her head on the crook of the blonde's neck and they fell asleep together, a hopeful smile glowing in each of their faces.


End file.
